


All Goes Wrong

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: No matter what goes wrong, Hutch will survive.





	All Goes Wrong

Archived at the Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: 

[All Goes Wrong](https://archive.org/details/AllGoesWrong)

Also at Google Drive: 

[All Goes Wrong](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UJwuArQnEsJvmQBToEZrUSssziiqPiby)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SHarecon 2018. Also premiered at Escapade 2019 and Revelcon 2019.


End file.
